The Hunter and the Lamb
by xXDeath-Poet-BlackXx
Summary: Bella never met Edward. In fact, she never went to Forks. She went on her own. Due to her intelligent mind, she got early admission into Stanford. While studying to be a lawyer, she meets the one and only Sam Winchester through her best friend, Jess. She just so happens to be spending the night at Sam and Jess' place when Dean decides to 'drop in'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello. Maybe some of you know, but most likely a lot of you don't, but I am very terrible with updating stories after the first few days of publishing it. So, I have started to try another method of reminding myself and/or making it easier to update. We shall see how this works. Thank you for picking my story to read. A few notes with this story. I have decided to make Bella nearly 18 at the beginning of my story, ready for college early.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. The plots belong to both Eric Kripke and Stephenie Meyer, as do the characters. I just like to play with their lives a little.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, for the _last _time, I will be okay." I sighed. "What could possibly happen?"

You see, my mother was one of those people who worried about everything and nearly everyone. Don't get me wrong, that is not a bad thing AT ALL, but when it's something we've gone over 23 times already, it can get slightly annoying.

She's worrying about me going to college. Stanford, actually. Of course, a normal parent will be genuinely concerned for their offspring with a healthy dose of pride, but nope. Just concern. I suppose that will have to do.

"What could possibly happen?!" She screeched. "Plenty, Bella! You are a beautiful young lady and these are college boys, sweetie. So, one plus one equals…?"

I roll my eyes. I knew that she wanted me to rape, but, being the smartass I was, I said, "Two." And of course, my signature smirk was present.

"Lord, Bella! You and that damned smirk! You also know what I mean! Nothing good could come of this. Maybe you should wait until you're an adult. I'd feel better than." Her eyes lit up, thinking this would solve all of her problems. As if this was all about her.

Before she was even done talking, my head was moving from the right to the left. "No. It wouldn't matter what age I was, Mom. I'd look the same. They don't care about the age or consequence, they care about the experience. That's it. I _am _going to the airport tomorrow whether you like it or not. I _will_ be getting on that plane and I _will_ be taking pre-law courses in four days in CALIFORNIA. You know that really big state_ right next to this one!" _I was done. I turned on my heel land ran to my room to finish packing.

I know she is worried because of boys and my looks. I will be honest, if not vain, that I'm not bad on the eyes. I am 5'9" with very long, tanned legs. My eyes are a deep chocolate brown that, in some lights, look almost gold. I have hair that reaches down to my waist and is a lovely mahogany color.

After several hours, I hear my mother's light footsteps ascending the steep stairs that lead straight to my room. There was a timid knock on my door.

I sigh, knowing the sobbing was about to commence. "Come in!"

My door slowly creaks open and Mom's dark haired head pops through the gap between the door and the doorjamb. "Can we talk?"

Looking at her, I notice that her eyes are rimmed with red. I feel slightly guilty, but I have to stand strong for what _I_ want. "Of course."

The rest of her body squeezes through the doorway, seemingly afraid of opening my door any wider. She slowly creeps toward my bed and wordlessly asks if she can sit on it.

Waving my hand, I say, "Mom. Sit wherever you want to. I'm not going to bite." I chuckle quietly.

She mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, "You already have." As she sits down, she starts to pick at her cuticles, a horrible habit she has only just picked up. "Bella. I'm sorry, I know I've been a little overbearing, but you're my baby. My _only_ baby. You are the only thing that I am really proud of in my life. I am genuinely honored to be your mother, Bella. It has been completely unfair to you that, after pushing you so hard to do great work in school, I am discouraging you from going to one of the best colleges in the country. Early admission, too!" She pauses here to wipe away the tears that are starting to leak out of her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. Truly. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter than you."

By this point, I was in tears. Not sad ones, but also not happy ones. I think they were more just from pre emotion that needed an outlet to express itself. I full on smile, no smirk at all. "Thanks, Mom. You have no idea what this means to me."

She breathes what seems to be a sigh of relief and smiles. "Can I help you pack? Her eyes were alight with hope.

Weighing the pros and the cons in my mind, I realize that I _want _her to help me pack my belongings. It would mean to me that she will really support this. "Yeah, Mom. You can start packing up my books." I point to the large, oak bookcase I have residing in the back corner of my room.

"Are you taking all of them?" I can tell from her tone of voice that she's now worried. She probably thinks that I won't come back if I take them all.

I laugh it off. "As if I could fit all of them in a dorm room."

Another genuine smiles shines on my face when I notice that she seems happy. "That's good, Bella. Then, when you come back, you'll have some things to read or do." Needing to be reassured, she asks, "You _will_ be coming back, right?"

I nod. "Of course, I will be. During the holidays, and I'll even visit Charlie."

Charlie is my dad. Police Chief of Forks, Washington. Never heard of it? Yeah, if I hadn't been born there, I wouldn't have known it either.

She smiles, "Great!" She looks around the room and then at her watch. "Oh, Bella! It's almost one in the morning!"

"Shit!" I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I had to get at five o' clock to be at the airport, check in, and board by 6:35 in the morning. "I have to go to bed. I'll see you in the daylight hours." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you too." Kissing me on the forehead, she turns and leaves the room.

Quickly getting my pajamas on, I jump in bed and try to calm my racing heart.

I smile. I know that Stanford is the best thing for me right now. I just knew that it will be one of the best choices of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone. So far, I have gotten 14 e-mails with alerts from the readers of this story. Thank you guys so much. And for my lone reviewer, **DragonsChild.96**, you have made my day. Thank you. I hope to see you all with me when I finally update the last of this story. Without further ado, here is The Hunter and the Lamb: Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I do not own Supernatural and its plot and characters. Nor do I own Twilight and its plot and characters. This is a site that I can play with their lives, and so I shall do so.

**Chapter 2**

**Stanford University, California**

Dropping my multitude of bags on my bed, I sigh. I had back pains from having to carry all of these bags up three flights of stairs and from the long plane ride from Phoenix. But, I couldn't complain. I was here. I was where I wanted to be. Where I _want_ to be.

Kicking off my shoes, I sit down for a breather. I knew I was in great shape, but that doesn't mean that I didn't have an issue with carrying at least 10 bags, big and small, up _three_ flights of stairs. You're probably saying, _Why didn't you use the elevator?_ To which I would respond, _You didn't see the __**long**__ lines by the elevators. I would have suffered the pain than sit there for who knows how long._ Anyways, I was here. And now that I'm here, that means I need to unpack every single thing that I packed in the last two weeks.

I get up and pick the smallest bag I can find. I open it to see that it carries my bathroom products. Not knowing what to do with those just quite yet, I push them off to the side for me to deal with it later. The next bag I open is full of clothes. Perfect. That should be done in about twenty minutes.

About an hour later, I was still not done with all of my clothes. I'm astonished to see how many tops I actually have. Never saw myself as the girl to have so many shirts when I seem to wear the same ones over and over again.

As I rub my hand over my forehead, I sigh. _I need a break, _I think. Just as I'm about to put my shoes back on, a girl pokes her head through my door.

I look up thinking that she's my roommate, but I don't see any bags with her. But what I do see is a clipboard. So, she's the resident assistant. She's very pretty though. She has long brownish-gold hair, a lithe body, and very warm eyes.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I am the residents' assistant. My name is Jessica Moore, and I just came to tell you that your roommate will not be arriving for another couple of weeks." She winces, seeming to think that that could potentially be a problem and she'd have to resolve it.

"Really? That's fine. Not a big deal." I silently snicker at the look of relief that crosses her face. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Jessica." I stick my hand out for her to shake.

She takes my hand and gives it a firm pump. "Nice to meet you too, Bella. Call me Jess, please." She looks around the room and smiles. "I have an idea. Since my shift will be over in about fifteen minutes, would you like some help unpacking?" Turning to look at me, she waits for an answer.

It seems weird to me that a complete stranger was willing to help me unpack. The unpacking could take _hours._ I don't know anyone in their right mind that would willingly unpack a whole bedroom with someone they don't even know. But I could use the help, so I nod and smile. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you. I'll be here when you're done with your shift."

She smiles and says, "Okay, I'll be back in about twenty minutes at the latest."

Turns out, she's a very punctual person, she arrives at my room in exactly twenty minutes. Her first words were, "Where do you want me to start?" Because I don't know her to well, and these aren't too personal, I ask her to find a place to put my books.

As we work on unpacking my things, we get to know each other very well. I tell her a lot of my secrets and she tells me about her boyfriend, Sam Winchester. When she talks about him, she gets this look in her eyes, and I know it's real for her. I can only hope it's as real for him.

When we were finally, _finally, _done with all of the unpacking (it goes quite quick with two people), she asks if I'd like to go to the pizza place to grab something to eat.

My stomach growls.

Laughing, she says, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll let you get ready and clean up a bit. I'll meet you there around seven?"

I look over at the clock. It's 5:38 right now, so I had plenty of time to get in the shower and dress. "Yeah, seven is perfect."

"Great!" She gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting. She leans down for a hug. "I'll see you then, Bella. I can tell we'll be great friends." I laugh as she practically prances out of my room and down the halls of the dorm.

Shaking my head, I get up and grab the bathroom products that I neglected to take care of earlier. I head to the bathroom and shower.

Walking back into my room, I finish getting ready and put light makeup on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smile. I look good after all the stress of today. But now that I have Jess, who I've discovered is a sophomore in becoming a vet, so she can help me work through anything and everything that is thrown my way. She said she would help.

I ask at least three people for directions to the pizza place, which garners me at least two, maybe more weird looks. Apparently, I should just _know_ where it is. I mean, it being my first day on campus, why _wouldn't_ I know where it was.

As I finally turn the last corner, I see the pizza place up ahead. There are people milling around outside, smoking, and others walking in and out after the finish their meals. I cross the street and I walk inside. Looking around, I come to the conclusion that Jess isn't here yet. I see a booth that is empty at the back of the dining room and decided to occupy that for Jess and I.

After about ten minutes, I look up at the clock and realize its 7:08. She's late. As far as I knew, and as far as she told me, she was always, always, _always _on time. Apparently, today was not the case, but it wasn't a big deal.

7:10 rolled by and she still hasn't shown. I decided to give her another five minutes before I left.

The clock just turned 7:15 when Jess walked through the door with a really, _really_ tall guy. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. A bit of a lanky build. I came to the conclusion that this was Sam, Jess' boyfriend.

I stand up and wave at them to get their attention. Jess sees me first and waves back. She starts to pull Sam in the direction of the table and he finally catches sight of me. He smile and waves.

They arrive at the table and I hug Jess. "You're late. I thought you were _never _late." I smirk, knowing this will get a rise out of her.

Jess sputters while Sam chuckles. "It was _his_ fault. He takes longer on his hair than I do! I mean, geez. It was not my fault. Had it only been me, I would have been here _before _you." Her face was red and she was practically foaming at the mouth with conviction.

I am in tears with laughter. "Okay, sure, Jess. Let's sit." I climb in on the side I was previously sitting and Jess climbs in on the other side, Sam following.

I reach my hand across the table. "I'm Bella. I'm sure Jess has told you all about me, but I would like to introduce myself before she does the whole 'Bella, Sam. Sam, Bella' thing. Always annoyed me."

Sam chuckles and shakes my hand. "I assume you already guessed, but I am Sam Winchester, Jess' boyfriend. Pleased to meet you Bella."

Removing my hand from his and replacing it at my side, I say, "The pleasure is all mine." With a smile.

"Oh my God. Bella. You are _not_ trying to get with my man!" Jess screeches.

I laugh so hard, I almost snort. "No, Jess, it's just so fun to screw with you, and besides he's a little old for me."

"Old? Are you calling me old? You have to be at least twenty, so that just makes me two years older than you are." Sam's face is alight with shock and displeasure at practically being called old.

"Umm, yeah, old for me. I wasn't necessarily calling you old, just old for me. I'm not even eighteen yet. I graduated from high school when I just turned seventeen. My birthday is in two days, though." I blush, a horrible thing that has haunted me my whole life. I have blushed whenever someone complimented me, checked me out, or I said something that was even the slightest bit embarrassing. But, I've had to live with it because there was no way of getting rid of it.

Both Sam's and Jess' faces showed massive signs of shock. Jess spoke first, "What?! I didn't know you were _seventeen!_ I thought you were at least nineteen. I mean, it doesn't matter, but you make me look like a dumb person next to you, Miss Seventeen-Year-Old-College-Student."

I laugh. "Yeah, I was shocked when my school told me that I was eligible to graduate. I thought I would have to suffer another year in the dreary halls of my high school. If I had friends, it would have been a little bit better, but I never really connected with anyone until I met you, Jess."

She smiles, "Okay that makes me feel a little bit better. I'm like your first _real_ best friend. The biggest honor ever."

"I need a beer." Sam says. His face is still full of shock, like I just told him that Jess was pregnant.

Jess and I laugh. "He speaks!" Jess squeals when he reaches over and tickles her.

Smirking, I say, "He's ALIVE!"

Looking over at me, he practically yells at the waitress for three beers.

"Do you really need three beers, Sam?" Jess' face is worried, afraid that he was hiding that he was an alcoholic from her.

"Yeah, one for all of us." Sam smirks right back at me, and I know, that I would not end this night sober.

After we finish a pizza and 10 beers between the three of us (4 for me, 2 for Jess, and 4 for Sam) I was considerably tipsy. "I have never drank anything in my entire life. I've always been the good girl that never went against her parents. Never even went to a party." I was slurring my 'r's I could tell.

"Well, that's good that you broke out of that shell then." Sam chuckles. "We'll bring you to your dorm."

"No! We can't just leave her alone like this Sam, she can stay with us for the night and then she can go back to her room tomorrow whenever she feels better. You know we have the room." Jess sounds exasperated, probably thinking that he was dumb enough to actually think she would let me go on my own, while intoxicated.

"Fine, Jess, I just didn't think about it. Relax. Of course, she can stay with us." Sam looks at me. "Is that okay, Bella?"

"Yay! Slumber party!" I giggle like a little girl. Then I burp. Really loud.

"Yeah, I'll take that as a yes." Sam laughs.

Finally we get to their apartment and Jess situates me on the couch. "I know this isn't the most comfortable thing ever, Bella, but it'll have to do for now." She grabs a blanket from the hall closet, but by the time she got back, I was already in a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later, I woke up from hearing a door open. I look around and after seeing nothing, I lay back down to sleep. _It was probably Sam or Jess getting up to go to the bathroom. _

Then I hear footsteps. Booted footsteps. Jess or Sam wouldn't put shoes on just to go to the bathroom. I shoot up and try to take in my surroundings. It's too dark to see anything. I look to my right and scream. There was a figure standing in front of the window.

I hear two pairs of feet running from the bedroom and I know that Sam and Jess are coming.

Suddenly the lights in the living room come on and I have to shield my eyes from the brightness of them. I hear Jess shriek. She doesn't know this man either.

I feel much better when I hear Sam say, "Dean?" At least someone knows him.

"Hey, Sammy. I see you're having yourself a little party, huh?" Looking up at 'Dean', I see his green eyes staring at me. I shiver, I don't really like the way he was looking at me. As if I was something to eat.

Then he opens his mouth and I want to punch him right then. "Hey, sweet cheeks. I bet I could take you for a ride better than Sammy any day." His voice is seductive, deep and gravelly. But what he said made me almost hate him.

I was pissed. He was so going to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello my readers! I would like to thank you all for the support for me and my story. My phone has been buzzing for nearly nonstop since I have uploaded this story and every time I feel it or hear it, I just smile. I know I probably look like a very special person while doing it, but you guys, it makes me happy to know that they (the e-mails) are all from you. So, I would really like to thank you all (if you haven't already gotten the gist of that yet) for all the support.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Supernatural or Twilight. It just brings me great pleasure in toying with their lives. I am very aware how that makes me sound, but really, that's what everyone thinks when they click to open a new story. Because we ARE screwing with their 'lives'. Not real people, though, but you know, we can pretend for a while.

**Chapter 3**

**Stanford, California (Sam and Jess' apartment)**

_I feel much better when I hear Sam say, "Dean?" At least someone knows him._

_"Hey, Sammy. I see you're having yourself a little party, huh?" Looking up at 'Dean', I see his green eyes staring at me. I shiver, I don't really like the way he was looking at me. As if I was something to eat._

_Then he opens his mouth and I want to punch him right then. "Hey, sweet cheeks. I bet I could take you for a ride better than Sammy any day." His voice is seductive, deep and gravelly. But what he said made me almost hate him._

_I was pissed. He was so going to get it._

"_Excuse _me?" My voice was incredulous. "Who in the HELL do you think you are talking to? Certainly not me I hope. Because you and your 'ride' will NOT be getting anywhere near me. EVER."

The look on his face was priceless. I suppose he was just so used to getting who and what he wanted without difficulty. Well, he has another thing coming, because I will not be one of his _conquests_. It just will not happen. I have not saved my v-card to give it to some slob like him.

I knew that he was going to piss me off even more when he slowly started to smirk. "Well, sweet cheeks, I should let you know before you inevitably give in. The ride is a little rocky, but oh so pleasurable." He smiles like the cat that got the canary.

Before I knew what happened, I was standing up and my hand stung. When my vision refocused, I saw that Dean's head was tilted to the side and his right cheek was red with a petite-sized handprint. I had slapped him. I've never slapped anyone before. But then again, no one has ever pissed like Dean has.

"Oh my God, you go Bella!" Jess' laughing voice brought me out of my reverie. I turn around and look at her. "That was amazing! I don't think anyone; any girl anyway, would've done that. You have some balls!" Jess was laughing so hard, that she almost started to snort.

As if I was in shock, I started to laugh like a maniac as well. I never thought that I had a vicious bone in my body. I have never thought about even laying a hand on anyone like this before.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that." Dean's voice immediately sobered me up.

Looking back at him, I see that he is watching me with those green eyes of his. There was no longer a joking light in his eyes, but now there was a very intense look that replaced it. It shook me to my core. He looked no older than 30, if that, but the look in his eyes showed me that he has seen things that I couldn't even dream of.

"If you haven't already guessed, Bella, Jess, this is my brother, Dean." Sam gestured to me, then Jess, and finally, Dean. "And as I know you know, he is a bit of an asshole. Pretentious and the like." Sam smiled and laughed, a really deep belly laugh, at his own joke.

"Yeah, Sammy, laugh it up. While that didn't go well, it's not the first time that I was rejected, nor was it the first time that I was slapped. You know that better than anybody. And I came here about family business, can we talk in private?" Dean seemed anxious. Like something was really bothering him. Although, I don't know why I was really worried or why it concerned me, but I just worry about people in general. Just with him a little less so, because he _is_ a pretentious asshole.

Sam looks at Jess and then at me. His face hardens and he says, "You can say whatever you need to in front of Jess and Bella." Sam looks toward Dean when all he hears is silence. "Well? What is so important that it couldn't wait until the daylight hours, Dean?" His voice was telling us just how annoyed he was with this late night drop in.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean's face states that this should mean something to Sam.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam says sarcastically. This seems like a conversation that he and Dean have had more than once before.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Dean looks down and then looks back up. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

The expression on Sam's face changed drastically. This clearly meant something to him. Maybe his dad was taken down by a bear or something like that. Maybe his phone died. A number of reasons flashed through my head, because I wanted to help and reassure them. Sam mostly.

"If you'll excuse us, Jess and Bella. We're just going to step out to discuss this. It's not the first time this has happened before, but certainly for not this long." Sam sounded almost defeated. Like he knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Yeah, that's fine; Bella and I will be up here, probably having a cup of coffee. I think this is going to be a long day for all of us." Jess seemed to be the voice of reason here, and we all just seemed to naturally listen to her without question.

Sam and Dean walked out of the apartment while Jess and I headed into the kitchen to turn on the pot of coffee.

"What do you think that was all about, Jess? They seem really worried about their dad. Has Sam ever talked to you about something like this before? He said this wasn't the first time." I don't know why I was so worried, but I just met all of them just today. I mean, it kind of feel like a lifetime because Jess and I just clicked together.

After twenty minutes, Sam stomps through the door with Dean following him. "C'mon, Sammy. Just one last time. I can't do this without you. I can't go alone." Dean sounded like he was almost…pleading.

"Fine! Dean! I'll go!" Sam says exasperatedly. In a whirlwind, Sam walks into the bedroom with Jess following, leaving Dean and I alone.

Dean looks over to me and says, "You know, I like you. No other girl has really ever done that before. Slapped me before."

I felt guilty. He said that it wasn't the first time he was slapped! "I thought you said you were slapped before."

"Yeah, but not by a girl I was interested in." Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've never done that before. Ever. To anybody. I think that you just got so far under my skin that I just _had_ to slap you." I start laughing at my own joke.

Dean lets out a big belly laugh. "I think I just have that effect on people. I believe it's both a blessing and a curse. People don't like me, but when I want people to like me, they don't. A vicious cycle really."

I laugh. I hope he was joking, but I knew deep down that he wasn't. He just seemed like a tortured soul. Beneath all of the macho man, he was just as vulnerable as any other guy. I also think that we will be okay. I may still be a little mad at him, but that's okay, I can forgive him.

"Let's go, Dean. I need to be back by Monday." Sam said, walking past us.

The smirk was on Dean's face again and the moment was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello my readers! I am terribly sorry for making you all wait so long, but my life just grabbed hold. I started high school. EEP! It's going well. I have just been too busy with school and everything that this story took the backseat of my mind. Never do you fear, for I am here! To update my story, that is. Some of me reviewers have given me some suggestions and a lot to think about. Even a few actually guessed what I was already planning on writing with this story. I will not name names, but those of you will know who you are. I feel like I am rambling to make up for having you guys wait. On with the story! Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. While this makes me sad, it also brings me joy that these wonderful people, Eric Kripke and Stephenie Meyer, wrote (and directed) these amazing storylines. I love to twist the plot and turn the characters. I can guess from the feedback that I have gotten from this story, that you all like what I like to do.

**Chapter 4**

After Sam and Dean had left, Jess looked at me and said, "He's a douche." And promptly burst out laughing.

Her laughter was contagious. I was laughing hard enough that I was bending at the waist, trying to gain my breath back. Standing up straight, I feel a strong stitch in my side from laughing too hard. "Ow." I wince.

"You okay?" Jess was still chuckling. "I have never seen anyone laugh that hard in my life."

I snort. "Yeah, I don't laugh much, but when I do, I laugh really hard." I rub my side and moves to sit on the couch. "He is though. I mean what was that?! 'I bet I could take you for a ride better than Sammy any day.' There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First off, I would never try to take Sam from you. Two, I know Sam doesn't like to be called Sammy. And third, I would never sleep with anyone that was as straightforward as that. Ever. I have NOT saved my virginity for a man like him." I'm sure the expression on my face showed disgust.

"Yeah! When I first met Sam, I tried to call him that and he was so pissed, like you have no idea. I guess that's a perk of being the older brother." Jess smirks.

"Have you ever met Dean before tonight?" I ask her.

"No, I haven't, but Sam has told me plenty of stories of him and his ways with girls. Believe me, there are a lot of stories. I have heard the same story just written a different way. With plenty of different girls." Jess' face portrayed that she wasn't lying.

"Wow, thank God that I'm not naïve. Well, that naïve anyway. I know I'm young, but I most certainly am not ignorant or easy. How do you think I made it all through high school without giving into the 'temptation'?" I laugh. "Do you know how many times that I have been called a prude these last few years? Plenty of times. I was just too focused on my studies and trying to just at least make it through high school and leave to be able to move on with my life. Those people are still at that school and I'm here, with wonderful people with me." I smile at Jess; she really was my greatest friend.

"Aw, Bella. Just because you haven't given out your biggest virtue doesn't mean you're a prude. It just means that you're waiting for the right guy. That doesn't mean that you can't experiment in any way, just when you're ready to and with whom you want, not who society tells you to." Jess was smiling, being very supportive of me and my decision to be who I am now.

I yawn. I look over at the clock and see that it is only 3:14 in the morning. Dean had woken us up at 1:25. We have been up for almost two hours. "I need to go to sleep. I need to wake up early in the morning to go to class. I have a really hard one for the morning too, so I need to be at my best."

Jess stands up and says, "Oh, yeah, me too. I'll see you later then, Bells."

I smile. No one since my dad called me that. The last time I ever talked to my dad really was a couple of months ago. I never really talk to him much, let alone see him.

Situating myself on the couch once again, I turn to look at the clock. 3:19. Just one more day to go before I'm officially eighteen. It's surreal. I can only imagine how the mandatory phone call with my mother will go. It'll be, 'Bella! I need to see you for your birthday. I never missed one!' And just like that, she'd make MY birthday about her. I love my mom, I do, but sometimes, she's so involved with herself that sometimes, I just need to be away from her.

I close my eyes and dream.

As I wake up to the smell of coffee, I see that the time is now 6:39. I groan. I only slept about five hours in total. Clearly, I'm not in the best shape for my class. Lying there, my eyes close. When I feel a slight shaking in my shoulder from another's hand, I wake up and look at the clock once more. I now see that five minutes have passed. Still not enough sleep to be fully functioning.

Looking up, I see that Jess was shaking me awake. She didn't need to be up at this early hour because she doesn't have classes, but she says she's always been an early riser, whether she wanted to be one or not.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I know you have to be to your classes in about 45 minutes and to make yourself prettier, you need at least 30. And still have 15 to get there. So, you better get to it." Jess starts clapping to make sure that I actually get up.

Moaning, I sit up. I get dizzy. I needed to lie back down before I got sick. Trying to lay back down, Jess' hands push me back into the sitting position. As soon as her hands were gone, I lie back down. "I can't Jess. I don't feel well; I feel like if I stand up it'll only be for me to go to the bathroom and vomit. I don't think that I can make it to my classes."

Jess looks down at me in pity. "But, Bells, I thought you said that you had to be at your hardest class. You said you needed to be your best."

Shaking my head slowly, so as not to make myself feel worse, I say, "I can't. Maybe I'll go there tomorrow because I don't have classes on Mondays. Surprisingly. I'm like the only student on campus that doesn't have classes on Mondays. I decided to take those off and just take Sunday classes. So I have Monday, Thursday, and Saturdays off." I was rambling and I knew it. I don't ramble. That's how I know I don't feel good.

Jess smiles. "Okay, I have to start getting ready and my first class is at nine-thirty, so I'll just wake you up around nine, okay?"

By then I was already halfway to Dream Land.

As Jess said she would, she woke me up at nine. "Bella!" Jess shouts.

Shooting up from the couch, I say, "What? What? What's happening?!" But at that moment I could care. I needed to vomit. Running to the bathroom, I kneel and promptly throw up all of the alcohol I had consumed the night before. Jess was right behind me with a hand holding my hair up for me and the other holding a damp cloth to the back of my neck with the other.

After I was finished, I leaned back and asked, "You just happened to have a damp cloth ready for me?" I hadn't heard the water running, but with the sound of my pulse in my ears, it was slightly hard to hear much.

Jess smirks. "I was planning on doing that to you in hopes you'd get sick, because I knew ultimately that would make you feel better."

I couldn't be mad. I knew that she was trying to help. To be honest, I did feel better, I just don't like that I HAD to puke to make myself feel better. There wasn't much that I could do about that though.

Jess stands up and says, "There's an extra toothbrush under the sink and the toothpaste is in the top drawer. I need to get going if I want to make it to my first class on time." Pivoting on her heel, she starts to walk away.

I stop her. "Jess."

She turns.

"Thank you." I smile, because no one other than my mom cared for me like this.

"You're welcome." With that, she continues out of the apartment.

Sighing, I resolve myself to stand up and clean myself off. Brushing my teeth first, I decided to take a shower. Figuring that Jess and I were roughly the same size, I walk into Sam and Jess' bedroom. Reaching into the closet, I grab the first shirt that my hands touch. It was light green and seemed to be really small. I sigh, oh well; I don't really want to rummage through her things. Next, I look for a pair of pants in the closet, but I don't see any hanging up. So, I move to the dresser. After looking in the wrong drawers twice, I finally find the jeans. Noticing they were the exact size I wear. These give me more of an option and pick the cutest ones. I want to look good for my eighteenth birthday at midnight. Not that any guy would be around to appreciate it. Sam and Dean were still gone doing Lord knows what.

Hopping into the shower, I take my time. At home I was always in a rush because Mom's cheap and didn't want to spend a lot of money on the water bill. I told myself that I would pay for the difference in Sam and Jess' water bill.

Getting out and dressing, I walk out into the living and look around. Doesn't seem like there was much to do except read or watch a movie. Normally I would go to the former, but I had such a headache I think the small lettering would just make it worse. So, I pop a movie in.

A few hours, lunch, and four movies later, the front door opens. I look at the clock and am shocked to notice that it was already 6:47. It seemed like just minutes ago it was only 12:26. Time definitely seemed to fly when you had absolutely nothing to do. Turning to look at Jess, since she was the only logical one to be here at this time, she looks exhausted.

"Are you okay, Jess? You look like if you put your head on a pillow, you'd be out." I smile at my own joke. Not really funny, but I've always been a little quirky.

Jess seems to not even have the strength to smile. "I think I'm going to take a quick nap and then shower." She doesn't even come to say hi, just shuffles into the bedroom.

"Oooookay. That was interesting. Never seen her like that before." I laugh. What was I saying? I knew Jess for about two days. But I suppose it wasn't the quantity I have spent with Jess, but the quality and she really is a great friend.

Figuring that Jess would be hungry after she woke up, I started to make dinner. When I was finished the time was now 7:58. I hadn't heard the shower start, so I figured Jess was still sleeping. I grabbed a plate for myself and put the rest into the microwave for later.

Around 10:00, I hear the shower start. I smile, I wanted to spend some time with Jess and have some girl talk, maybe about boys or hair. I had seen a bottle of mail polish on the dresser in the bedroom, so I walk in there and sit on the bed with it. I notice that it was a blood red color. Not a color I would've picked for myself, but it's nice to try new things.

Opening the bottle, I swirl the brush around and I apply a coat to my big toe. After the second swipe, I notice that a drop the exact same color on my pinkie toe. I furrow my brow. _That's strange. I never moved the brush or the bottle near my pinkie toe. _All of a sudden, another drop landed right on top of my foot.

I look up and scream. Jess was pinned to the ceiling with a gash across her stomach. It was horrifying. What made me freeze was what happened next, she seemed to explode. Fire was everywhere. The heat was blistering my skin.

"Jess! No!" I scream. My own voice snapped me out of it. I needed to save myself. I needed to get out of there.

Running out of the bedroom and down the hall, I slam into the door and fumble with the chain. "Come on, come on!" I screech.

I finally get it off. I run out of there with the rest of the building residents. The fire alarm was shrieking. When we all made it outside, I notice that there are sirens coming our way.

I fall to my knees and sob. Jess was in there. Jess is dead. _Dead. Never to smile again. Dead. _I can't stop thinking that.

I scream when I feel hands on me. Whirling around, I see that it's Sam. He looks worried. "Bella, are you okay? It's just a fire." He looks around and I just know that he's looking for Jess. "Bella. Where is she?" He knows. He knows that she was in there, but he needs the confirmation.

"I-i-it was horrible Sam. She was p-pinned to the ceiling and she was b-b-bleeding. I couldn't help her! I almost died in there. I was so s-s-scared!" I broke down again. I can't get the image of her out of my head.

"Oh God." Sam's voice was broken; anguished. He looks at Dean. It sounds exactly like what happened to Mom. I don't think there's a coincidence. By the way, I want back in. I want revenge."

Looking at the two of them, I ask, "This happened to your mother, too?! What could possibly do something like that?!" I was shaking, but I needed to know. I had a feeling that after they told me, my life would never be the same.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean shook his head, but Sam decided that he would tell me anyway. And he told me EVERYTHING. Every little thing that had happened after his mother's death and how his dad changed and became a hunter. The whole time Dean had a look on his face that told me he wasn't happy that I now knew everything.

"Wow." My voice seemed so small. I needed time to process all of this. "So, you're going to start hunting again. I'm going to lose you too?" I panicked.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay, I'll still be in touch. If you ever needed me, I'd be back within a day or two." The whole time Sam was talking I was shaking my head.

"No, no, no. I can't lose you and Jess. I just can't. I won't lose the two people that I've come to care for so much within two hours of each other. It won't happen. I'm going with you." I was determined. Whether they wanted me to go or not, I was going.

"No, absolutely not." Dean was the first to speak. "First of all, it's dangerous. Second, you barely knew her and you barely know Sam. Third, you are barely over the age of twenty, so no."

I laugh; it was bitter. "Okay, there are so many things wrong with that sentence that it just boggles my mind. First of all, I know it's dangerous. But, Dean, people die all the time; I wouldn't even be a blip on the radar. Second of all, I do know them. I haven't spent a lot of time with them, but I know enough. In fact, I seem to know everything about Sam now. And third, I'm not twenty. As of right now, since it's after midnight, I am eighteen."

Dean was shell shocked. I don't think anyone ever told him off like that, or it was the fact of how old I am that bothered him. Either way, he pissed me off enough to the point that I didn't care.

I look to Sam. "I am going with you. Whether you want me to or not. I'll hide in the trunk for all I care."

Sam smiles, but only a little. "Okay, but you know that you'll have to break your ties with everyone you know. This is a very lonely life to get into. And there is no getting out of it." He was serious. If I made this decision and it turned out to be the wrong one, there was only one way out. Death.

I thought about it for a minute. But I knew what I wanted. "I'm going with you."

And so, I got in the car, and we drove away from Stanford and everything I thought I knew. There was no looking back, but I had a feeling this would be the best decision that I've made in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have returned with another chapter. To be perfectly honest with you guys that when I take this long to update, I usually am just too lazy… Shameful, yes, I know. I also know that this may potentially drive away my readers and followers. *Sigh* Should I change my ways? I suppose I should, but I just need to get in the groove of things with balancing my schoolwork, social life, and with my Fanfiction writing. I shall succeed! It's slightly stressful, but this story really means a lot to me, and that I really want to actually finish this story because I want to change my reputation with never finishing a story. *Weary sigh* I recently read a Supernatural fanfiction and I just had to update. It was a must and I am a major procrastinator so it took me a day and a half to actually sit down and do it. Lol. Anyway, on with Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:** I for one, do not own the television of Supernatural or the book saga/movie series of Twilight. I wish I did. I wish I namely owned Sam, Dean, and Jacob Black, but I cannot have everything I wish for. Shame.

**Chapter 5**

**Stanford University, California -**

**Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado**

_I look to Sam. "I am going with you. Whether you want me to or not. I'll hide in the trunk for all I care."_

_Sam smiles, but only a little. "Okay, but you know that you'll have to break your ties with everyone you know. This is a very lonely life to get into. And there is no getting out of it." He was serious. If I made this decision and it turned out to be the wrong one, there was only one way out. Death._

_I thought about it for a minute. But I knew what I wanted. "I'm going with you."_

_And so, I got in the car, and we drove away from Stanford and everything I thought I knew. There was no looking back, but I had a feeling this would be the best decision that I've made in a long time._

"So, what's the next case?" I was leaning on the back of the front seat right in the middle of Sam and Dean.

Dean looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "As of right now, there isn't one. We're checking up on something. That something currently brings us to Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado. We're currently looking for someone."

Looking over at Sam, I see a look of surprise on his face. Maybe Dean was never one to answer questions such as those, but no matter, I got my answer. "When will we be getting there?" I was curious, not to mention a little restless. We had been in the car for over two hours now, and I am not the least bit as used to it as they are. They must have lived in a car for most of their lives.

"We'll be getting there around tomorrow morning if we don't stop too often." Sam was the one to answer me this time.

I knew that my eyes were bugging out of my head. That's a lot of time to go from California to Colorado. But, what did I know? They were the kings of the road. I knew nothing of reading a map or measuring mileage.

Leaning back, I try to close my eyes and go to sleep, but as soon as my eyes were closed, I saw Jess pinned to the ceiling once again. Shooting straight up, I resign myself to reacquainting myself with nature all around me. Unfortunately for me, California does not seem too rich in forestry. Along the highway anyway.

"You alright there, Bells?" Sam was twisted around in his seat, watching me with concerned eyes.

I immediately nod my head. I was always the suffer-in-silence type of girl; I was never one to complain about anything. I knew not too. My mother never liked it when I wasn't grateful for everything that I was given. But looking at Sam and I knew that I couldn't lie to him. "No, Sam, I'm not okay. I just witnessed something that I never thought that I would have to. I saw something that shouldn't have been possible in the first place. My life has been completely flipped upside down, Sam. My life will NEVER be the same, whether I want it to change or not. So, no, Sam, I'm not okay."

Dean chuckles. "You have to admit Sam that was kind of a really stupid question. Of course, she's not okay, when have you ever been okay when you see someone die? Never, that's when."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam shakes his head. "Jerk."

Dean smirks and replies, "Bitch."

Looking in between the two of them and see that neither is actually mad at the other, I laugh so hard that I snort. I know that my laugh sounds slightly hysterical, but you can't really blame me with what I just when through. I supply my own nickname for the two of them, "Pansies."

Dean slams on the breaks and simultaneously turns his head with Sam's to look toward me.

I blush, feeling like I overstepped my bounds. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I start to stammer, "I-I-I mean, I d-didn't know if that was s-something just between you guys, or…." I trail off when both of their heads tip back and they laugh. Deep belly laughs. The ones that hurt if they last long enough.

Dean laughs and laughs until he finally stops and wipes his eyes. "Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in such a long time. And it's okay Bella, relax. It's perfectly fine to poke fun. Sometimes people just need to let loose, no matter who's watching. I think that you'll fit in nicely. Although, it depends on how you react when you're on your first actual hunt."

Sam laughs. "I agree, Bells. Thank you. I mean, it's nice to laugh. I mean it's been forever."

I smile, finally feeling like I belong somewhere.

As I lean my head on the window, my head softly bobbing from side to side, I fall asleep.

I woke up when the car stopped and the engine is killed. I sit up and look around. There are no street signs for me to discern where we are. I can tell by the position of the sun that it is about noon, maybe one in the afternoon.

Stretching, I see that Dean is watching me from where he is standing, pumping the gas. I smile and wave a little toward him. He smirks and waves back.

I receive a jolt when the passenger door opens suddenly. Whirling around, I see that it is Sam, hands full of drinks and junk food. "Hey," I clear my throat, which is scratchy from sleep, "whatcha got there?"

Sam smiles. "Good afternoon, sunshine. You've been sleeping about 9 and a half hours. As to what I have here, I have Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coke, Dr. Pepper, chips, and pie. Which would you like?"

I laugh. "What kind of pie is that?" I want to know, because I absolutely love apple pie. If it's apple, I will fight someone to get it.

"It's apple, I'm going to warn you though…" He never got to finish his sentence before the slice was in my hands.

And just at that moment Dean got in the car. "Hey Sammy, where's my pie?"

Whoops. Apparently, the pie is Dean's. Oh well, its apple, so it's mine now.

Ratting me out, Sam points to the backseat, in my general direction.

Dean slowly turns around and sees the pie in my hands. "Bella."

I smile. "Yes, Dean. What can I do for you?" My voice sounds innocent, but everyone knows that I know that I have Dean's pie.

"Well, for starters, you can give me my pie back and we'll be on our merry way. I think that's easy enough, don't you think, Sam?" Dean turns to look at Sam, as if he just assumes that he'd take his side with no issues.

I smirk. "Actually, Dean, Sam is the one that offered me the pie in the first place. And there's the fact that it's apple pie, which is my absolute favorite. So, no, it's not easy enough."

Dean's jaw drops. I think, once again, that I'm one of the only girls that have ever told Dean Winchester no. Well, that's why I think his jaw drops anyway, but then he turns to Sam and says, "Dude! You let her take my pie?! I thought we were brothers!" Dean turns and pouts.

Chuckling, Sam says, "Yes, Dean, we are brothers. I did try to warn her that it was you pie, but I don't think she wanted to listen to me. Damn near ripped my hand off in her haste to grab the pie." Sam turns and mock-glares at me.

Putting on my most innocent face, I mock, "Oh, yes, Dean! We are brothers! Don't abandon me! Blah blah blah."

Ignoring me, Dean glares at Sam. "Well, if we're brothers, then you can grab me another piece of pie. Then we'll hit the road."

"Fine, if that's what will shut you up." Sam opens the door and lifts his long legs out. He slams the door and walks back inside the little mart.

"I can't believe he let you steal my pie." Dean mutters.

I stare incredulously back at him. "Seriously, Dean? It's a piece of pie. I can't believe you made him get back out and get you another piece of pie!" I laugh, because, quite frankly, I can believe that Dean made Sam get out and get him another piece of pit. That's just who Dean is.

"It's not just pie, Bella. It's a life source. It fills my taste buds with the greatest of pleasure. And, my God, it's amazing." Dean moans.

I laugh so hard, that I snort. "Wow, Dean you sounded like you were making a porno there for a second."

I stop laughing when I see that Dean has fixed me with an intense stare. "Well, I'd be happy to be in one, Bella, but only if you starred in it with me."

I gasp. Oh my God. That's hot. I have to fan myself because I start to blush furiously. I _hate _my damn blush!

I was about to respond to Dean's remark when Sam climbed back into the car, throwing the bag in Dean's direction. "Alright, you have your pie. Let's get a move on. I think this is the longest we've ever taken at one gas station.

Looking back at Dean, I see he still has his emerald eyes on me. Once again blushing, I look away, breaking the connection. I hear Dean sigh and twist the key in the ignition. The car roars to life and we are on our way once again.

_Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado!_

I give a little shriek of excitement, causing the brothers to look back at me. "What? It's been entirely too long for one person to be in this car for so long. I mean, I used to love long car rides, but this is taking it to a whole new level."

The brothers laugh at the same time, which, in turn, causes me to smile. I feel like they haven't had as much fun as they truly deserve, but I will make it my mission to make them laugh as much as I possibly can.

Pulling up to the reservation office by Black Water Ridge, we all pile out of the car. Standing to my full height (which isn't that tall), I stretch. Man, does it feel good to be out of the car.

Walking inside, Dean and Sam start to talk to the park ranger who is currently there. As they are talking, the park ranger mentions the name Haley. Dean asks for a form, so that he can show her that her brother is perfectly fine. This confuses me because I didn't know that Dean knew her. Thinking it over more, I come to the conclusion that Dean is lying and he doesn't know a thing about this Haley Collins.

"Bella, we're going to go see Haley. We need to let her know that her brother is fine, you know, since you're her best friend, she needs you there to have a shoulder to cry on." Dean was laying it on a little thick because the park ranger didn't seem to like Dean all too much.

I smile, "Yeah, okay. I miss Haley. I mean, since she called I've been really worried about her and her brother. She's always been there for me, and it's nice to finally be able to be there for her, you know?" This last part was directed toward the park ranger, to try and convince him that we're trying to be sincere. At least, me anyways.

I can see that he believes it and his eyes soften. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Be sure to tell her that when the time is up, and Tommy's not back, I'll be on the first search party out there."

Reaching Haley's house, we all once again get out of the car. Knocking on the door, Dean backs up a little and bumps into me. "Sorry," he says, not looking at me.

"It's fine." My voice is meek, wondering why he seems so standoffish all of a sudden.

The door opens revealing an attractive woman around Sam's age. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes, we're rangers over at Black Water Ridge and we'd like to talk to you about your brother's disappearance.

Of all the things, Dean could've said, he says the one thing that finally makes me crack. We're impersonating people. How far will this go? Will we become the FBI?! I can't take that. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. I think I need to go back to Stanford. I can try to live a normal life there. I know that I'll never forget what happened or the Winchesters, but I can't do this.

I need to leave. I need to stay. I need to scream.

I need to relax, that's what I need to do.


End file.
